User talk:JackyWolf
' Hi there, JackyWolf! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Jack Wolfspain.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Heads Up Hey, a little heads up bro, you have to get permision from an admin to make a category, i'm not sure if you got permision to create the category, but just for future reffrences, thanks mate! Happy editing! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 02:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Which one Your the 6th Generation [[User:John Breasly|'''''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] How? And how do i make editing unhappy? And you didn't do a very good job of being anonymous.... Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) "You mad me really mad, you made others mad about your "I HAVE A LIFE" comeback, and you got me banned for what YOU did! -_- JackyWolf 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You weren't banned for what he did. You were banned because of plagiarism and exclaiming your plan to humiliate Skull just because you were asked to change your page.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he can't be banned for plagarism, you didn't copyright the name "Skull's Marines" and it can't be punishable in an online game. Plus, you can't ban someone for suggesting a plan. I banned him for ecessie arguing during the incident. :[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] ::The plagiarism was not the name. How many times must we say that? All his ideas were EXACTLY like Skull's Marines. And actually, he can be banned for the plan. He himself stated on the wiki he was going to the game to impersonate Skull and humiliate him.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS!!!??? IT WASNT A COPY, AND I DIDNT REALLY IMPERSONATE HIM, AND HE HUMILIATED ME! JackyWolf 01:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::State how he humiliated you.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::His little "Bro, i have a life!@" goo-goo, JackyWolf 12:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is that anywhere NEAR humiliation?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apperently you cant read.JackyWolf 21:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course I can read, and I hope you'll show respect to people this time. You also failed to answer my question, instead choosing to insult me. Suspicious.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::IM done with arguing.JackyWolf 21:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There wasn't an argument. I was just asking you a question, and you're suddenly dropping it. Interesting.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There was an argument, i ask you questions that you dont answer, and im dropping it because im done fighting.Its not interesting or suspicious.JackyWolf 21:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't try to turn it on me. You didn't ask any questions. In fact, it was the other way around, and it's interesting because you insulted me when I asked you a question, then dropped the whole thing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Dont turn it on me. I did ask a question. You insult me ALL the time. I dropped it because i dont want to fight anymore. I have better things to do.JackyWolf 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't turn it on you, it was already on you. I've never insulted you, now stop blaming me and acting like a hypocrite. And I wonder, how you had so much time to continue saying this stuff, yet you never had time to answer my question.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You cant be on me without turning on me XD. Youve insulted me MANY times. You answer my question and ill answer yours. THE WE STOP FIGHTING YOU HYPOCRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JackyWolf 22:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see a question. And here is a word of advice: Show some respect to your Admins, thank you very much. And I've never insulted you. If I wasn't such a nice Admin I would have banned you by now because of A. Your hypocrisy, B. Your malicious behavior, and C. Your attempts to make someone else bear the blame.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Im getting tired of this, can we PLEASE just stop fighting. I didnt ask for all this. I just wanna be the user i started as. JackyWolf 22:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning I'm getting tired of your attitude. I recommend that you start showing respect to people instead of throwing tantrums when you're asked to make your page a blog. That also applies to your tantrum when I said you're making a big deal out of a simply request.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Dude, please dont get all mad. YOU should show respect to. I dont make tantrums. I just want to stop all this fighting. Why are you targeting me. Im just trying to be a user, and make a simple page abot this, to honor those who died. Cant you respect that? I try not to have the attitude, and i just want all this to stop? OK? Please stop getting all mad at me.JackyWolf 22:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Jacky, shade is an admin and knows what is right. Discussion pages should be blogs and because it has nothing to do with POTCO it should also be a blog. There are already 3 blogs or pages or whatever about this subject and its getting a bit touchy so please respect shade. Jack Pistol I just wanted to honor my uncle, and those who died. I made it a Blog. He IS beaing pretty mean to me, and i just want all this fighting to stop! Is that really to much to ask? I want to be the user i started as, with the admins LIKEING me instead of getting all mad at me. All i want now is for all this fighting to stop, and for tama, skull, and shade to stop hateing me and to stop getting mad when i say something! Im SICK of all this fighting! I want it ENDED.- JackyWolfJackyWolf 23:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Strike 1 I've had it with your attitude. Whenever I warn you for your behavior, you throw a temper tantrum at me. Nobody is being mean to you. We aren't hating on you, and if you don't: #Drop the pathetic grudge you have against me and Skull #Stop accusing us every time you know you've done something wrong then you're not going to last long here.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 03:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like i said, all i want is for the fighting to stopJackyWolf 12:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then stop doing the 2 things I listed above.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 14:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I am! But you do have a grudge, nvm ok.JackyWolf 14:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Jack just let them go, shade I know never holds grudges --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 14:12, September 10, 2011 :(UTC) :I AM. he is with me, but im trying to stop the arguing!JackyWolf 14:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you're trying to stop arguing, then you have to drop your grudge, stop blaming me and Skull, and stop trying to make us look like the villains.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Jacky, give it up. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) This is the problem. Admins are always thinking they have SO much power and that there always right. Im trying to drop the grudge, but i suggest YOU drop yours as well Shade. Im trying to give up, but the Admins are always getting mad at me. And I SWEAR that Titan Marines was NOT a copy of Skull's Marines. You dont own Tortuga. "Marines" isnt copyrighted. Its a free country. I WANT THIS FIGHTING TO STOP. PS Im not even with Titan Marines anymore.JackyWolf 14:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm getting tired of you pretending to be innocent. I have no grudge, and you are just throwing temper tantrums because you were told to change the guild. Stop trying to play victim, we know what you're doing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 14:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :(to sharpe) i agree more than anyone.(To shade) If you have no grudge why are you targeting me????????????????JackyWolf 15:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not targeting you, I'm just confronting you because you keep throwing tantrums every time you're warned, and lets not forget your attempts to make me look like the villain.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Im not the villan either. I dont throw tantrums. Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz PLEASE stay of this talk page, it would stop this fighting. I say we just dont talk to each other. OK?JackyWolf 15:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You're not going to tell me what to do, Jack. As long as you behave, then I won't have to put up with you.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You want me to behave? The easy way for me to behave is for you to stop getting mad and we end thius discussion.JackyWolf 15:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Shhhhh this discussion should end its chaos and fighting on a talk page o_O : Strike 2 and Ban For your behavior, you have a second Strike. Additionally, you also have a Cool-down ban. Unless you drop that pathetic vendetta of yours and stop blaming people for your actions, you won't last here. When you return, I expect you to behave and to stop blaming people. I also recommend you stop saying that 'I''' am the one with the grudge, because if I actually had a grudge, then your ban probably would have been much longer. But know this, if you keep your behavior up, your bans will get longer and longer. Persistent harassment will result in a perma-ban.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Im stoping im stoping!JackyWolf 19:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Jackie, its not worth it, don't get yourself in trouble.' Prince Leon of England Im in trouble and i said im stoppingJackyWolf 19:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude, not that, that isnt weird, but something like "This person got blocked". The Voice of the Voiceless Hey man Keep up the good work, and this isnt a must, this is just a, more or less, look good kind of thing, but you can put either (fake, not real) or (real) on your page. The Voice of the Voiceless Userbox done :) (I think i outdid myself) Code: Taps-Reveille Want to be a part of it, if so check out this page Taps-Reveille. A part that we really need is the scared us army soldier. : : 02:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) An Offer You Cant Refuse }} It creates unfair favoritism for admins --'Tama63' 15:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Colors Thats CSS Coding. Benjys is right here http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABenjamin_Macmorgan%2Fwikia.css : : 01:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Squads, etc. The officer, yes. The squads, I'll think about it. Maybe if we get bigger and have more players on at a time. Comment Colors Put the following codes into your MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Change my name to your username. You can also change the colors to anything you want.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X11_color_names Copy the codes or names of the colors there. It would be best to edit this to copy the codes. Comments .comments lidata-user="Katbluedog" blockquote { background:#911cc8 url("http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/potcoplayers/images/3/30/%40admins_sig_line.png") bottom center no-repeat !important; } .comments lidata-user="Katbluedog" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent #911cc8 #911cc8 transparent !important; } .comments lidata-user="Katbluedog" blockquote div { background: transparent #911cc8 !important; } .comments lidata-user="Katbluedog" blockquote {color:white !important;} History or highlight table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog", body.ns-0 ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog", body.ns-500 ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog", body.ns-501 ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog", body.ns--1 ahref="/wiki/User:Katbluedog" { color: #A020F0; font-weight:bold; } -- 02:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I can't really explain how to do it. All I can say is that you can ask someone else. -- 18:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comment Colors (For Kat) #You add them to your personal css page, in this case, User:JackyWolf/css. #All of them have to be added to make the comment colors work. #The numbers are hex codes, aka, the colors, change them to what you want Re:Re:Comment Colors/Sig #Idk if you have to do them in that order, but I would suggested doing it that way. #Just do the same to any other wiki you want it on #Just look them up. Idk how to do the boxes, I never use them. Ask John, he uses one. Re:Officer I'll probably next be on next weekend, I'll do it then... if you remind me :P Re: Re: Re: Officer Probably, have no idea at this time; depends on how I feel at the time. TEST-- 00:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No Problem Don't worry, it isn't a major problem. User Page Coding I got the green text and border as you asked. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the coding to accept "dark gray", or any gray for that matter, so black was the next best thing. Sorry 'bout that. I'm not an expert, so Parax might be able to help you get it exact. Cheers, Jeremiah Garland Florida Gators rule =D although they lost all of their players this year :( i really hope the football team will have a rank :( lol Ahoy Mate! I made the image of my pirate on my user page, using GIMP. And no Thanks on the custom signature, but thanks for asking :) Johnnydapirate 19:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) lol, Thanks for subbing :D Ok, to remove the background you have to use the lasso select tool to crop the image of your pirate. Johnnydapirate 22:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Right click - cut - paste - make new layer Johnnydapirate 23:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) aww, i'm sorry. in the meantime i'll try to find a video or something. Johnnydapirate 00:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) What ya mean, remove the outline of the photo?? Johnnydapirate 01:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You just gotta crop it :P Johnnydapirate 02:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images There are 2 ways to do this: #When you add the image and it comes up with the little frame to chose size and alignment, pick full size. #Change to source mode and remove "|thumb" from the image code. For example: will have that frame while will not have the frame. ' ' Re:Wiki I don't see anything wrong with it. Although, in the future please rather ask Kat or someone, because I am inactive during most weekdays so I will take a while to respond.